Stargate SG-1 - The Lost Episodes
by Tayoel
Summary: A collection of events never aired on TV.


*Stargate SG-1 - The Lost Episodes 1 - The Experiment*

Samantha Carter attraversò la parete liquida che delimitava l'ingresso del tunnel spaziale generato dallo Stargate, riemergendone meno di un secondo più tardi su P3X-792 (o almeno era così che era stato denominato provvisoriamente il pianeta raggiungibile con quell'indirizzo). La luce del sole alieno costrinse la ragazza bionda a socchiudere di scatto i suoi occhi - azzurri come il cielo del pianeta su cui ora si trovava -, abituati com'erano alla luce artificiale della base sotterranea del comando Stargate. Dopo alcuni secondi la vista del Capitano Carter tornò a funzionare correttamente, permettendole così di ammirare il paesaggio: era un ambiente bucolico, leggermente collinare, ricolmo di piante caducifogle e di prati verdi. L'aria, nonostante la forte luce solare, era fresca e mossa da una leggera brezza.

La giovane esploratrice dello spazio non poté fare a meno di inspirare profondamente, beandosi delle piacevoli sensazioni che l'ambiente di quel mondo alieno le trasmetteva, sentendo svanire a poco a poco la tensione dovuta al salto nell'ignoto da lei appena compiuto. Un istante più tardi Samantha percepì l'inconfondibile rumore dello Stargate che si chiudeva alle sue spalle, suono sostituito subito dopo dalla voce del capo della squadra a cui la giovane apparteneva.

"Allora Teal'c, sei mai stato qui?" chiese il colonnello Jack O'neill, rivolto all'individuo più massiccio del gruppo.

"No." fu la risposta lapidaria e inespressiva dal guerriero Jaffa. "Questo mondo mi è sconosciuto."

"Beh, comunque sia è un bel posticino, non trovi?" chiese in tono vagamente ironico il leader della squadra SG-1, provocando l'innalzamento di un sopraciglio da parte dell'individuo di colore. "Insomma, sole, aria fresca, verde dappertutto… non è male, no?"

"Non mi sembra diverso da svariati altri mondi che abbiamo visitato, O'neill." rispose Teal'c in tono piatto, senza nemmeno sbattere le palpebre.

"Si… è vero…" disse l'umano, usando lo stesso tono di voce dell'amico.

"Ehm… ragazzi, guardate un po' qui." disse un'altra voce, appartenente ad un ragazzo dotato di occhiali, chinatosi a terra a qualche metro dallo Stargate.

"Che c'é, Daniel?" chiese Jack O'neill, voltandosi verso l'archeologo della squadra e iniziando ad avvicinarglisi. Teal'c e Samantha fecero lo stesso.

"Qui c'è qualcosa." rispose Daniel Jackson, spostando al contempo alcuni fili d'erba, scoprendo così una pietra di forma quadrata incassata nel terreno, non molto più grande di una mano umana. Sul blocco di roccia era raffigurato uno strano simbolo circolare, decorato all'interno da una spirale e all'esterno con dei raggi ondulati.

"Che cos'è?" chiese poco dopo O'neill, guardando la pietra e il simbolo inciso su di essa. "Daniel, ti dice qualcosa?"

"No, niente." rispose l'archeologo. "Potrebbe essere un simbolo solare, per quanto ne sappiamo, oppure, visto che si trova vicino allo Stargate, una sorta di segnale di identificazione…"

"…o di pericolo." lo interruppe il nero Jaffa, guardando la pietra con un'aria sospettosa, per poi voltarsi verso i suoi compagni. "Comunque non è un simbolo Goa'uld."

"Beh, fino a questo momento non abbiamo visto nulla che faccia sospettare un pericolo immediato," disse Samantha Carter, anche lei intenta ad osservare la pietra decorata. "e comunque sia credo che un segnale di pericolo sarebbe dovuto essere un po' più visibile di così."

"Hai ragione," rispose il ragazzo occhialuto, avvicinando al contempo la mano alla pietra incisa. "ma potrebbe essere comunque un segnale di…"

Daniel Jackson non completò la frase: nel momento esatto in cui le sue dita toccarono la superficie del manufatto interrato, tutti e quattro i componenti della squadra esplorativa SG-1 vennero avvolti da una forte luce bianca, accompagnata da un suono piuttosto forte e fastidioso. Un secondo più tardi il paesaggio bucolico del pianeta ritornò ad essere illuminato dalla sola luce solare, nuovamente silenzioso e privo di qualunque forma di vita umanoide.

-o-o-o-

Samantha Carter si risvegliò di scatto, disorientata dalla semioscurità in cui si trovava, la sua mano istintivamente attratta dall'impugnatura del suo P-90, o comunque da una qualunque arma che le permettesse di difendersi. Solo che il suo P-90 era scomparso, così come la sua pistola o il coltello nascosto all'interno del suo stivale. Nonché lo stesso stivale.

Ci vollero alcuni secondi perché il biondo Capitano dell'aeronautica degli Stati Uniti si rendesse conto di essere ora completamente nuda. Tale consapevolezza fece riaffiorare per un istante l'istinto femminile della ragazza, che si portò di scatto le braccia al seno e chiuse le gambe allo stesso modo, fino a quando l'imbarazzo per quell'improvvisa e inaspettata situazione non fu nuovamente sostituito dal sangue freddo che l'addestramento militare sostenuto dalla giovane le aveva procurato. Pur restando immobile nella posizione pudica assunta, Samantha Carter cominciò ad analizzare velocemente tutti i dati a sua disposizione, intenzionata a capire cosa le fosse successo.

La luce che aveva investito lei e i suoi compagni di squadra non poteva essere che un teletrasporto di tipo Asgard, e quindi il luogo in cui si trovava ora doveva essere per forza un laboratorio o comunque un centro logistico costruito dal popolo di Thor. Solo che - constatò il Capitano Carter - a differenza di tutte le altre strutture Asgard precedentemente visitate dalla ragazza, questa sembrava essere priva di energia, vista la bassa temperatura e luminosità dell'ambiente, e questo doveva significare che quel luogo doveva essere stato abbandonato già da tempo.

Un altro elemento discrepante rispetto alle precedenti esperienze della giovane soldatessa era proprio la sua nudità: Samantha Carter era stata teletrasportata più volte da quel tipo di energia, ma in nessuno di quei casi si era ritrovata senza vestiti all'arrivo - per un istante la giovane si trovò ad immaginare una simile situazione, arrossendo al solo pensiero - e una tale differenza nel funzionamento della tecnologia aliena le fece ipotizzare prima un guasto del meccanismo di tale congegno, e successivamente - vista l'esigua possibilità statistica di un malfunzionamento così specifico - il Capitano dell'aeronautica concluse che la privazione di armi e capi d'abbigliamento fosse stata voluta.

Ma per quale motivo?

Lentamente la giovane bionda abbandonò la sua posizione difensiva, mettendosi più comoda - per quanto ancora a disagio per la sua nudità - e iniziando a scrutare la sala in cui si trovava, cercando di coglierne tutti i dettagli. Gli occhi della soldatessa si erano ormai abituati alla penombra, cosa che le permise di farsi un'idea della struttura del locale: era semisdraiata su di una specie di altare rettangolare di pietra (per quanto al tatto non sembrasse affatto pietra), al centro di un ambiente a forma di cupola non molto vasto, sulle cui pareti non sembravano esserci aperture o iscrizioni di sorta, anche se era difficile poterlo stabilire con certezza da quella distanza.

Dopo alcuni secondi di quella iniziale, infruttuosa analisi, Samantha Carter decise che restare seduta su quella piattaforma non l'avrebbe portata da nessuna parte, e si mosse quindi con l'intenzione di alzarsi e andare ad analizzare da vicino la parete circolare della sala. Non appena i piedi della ragazza si posarono sul pavimento, però, accaddero due cose in rapida successione: sopra la struttura di pietra a cui si appoggiava ancora la bionda soldatessa si accesero improvvisamente diverse luci in circolo, cosa che costrinse Samantha Carter a ripararsi gli occhi con una mano e, pochi istanti più tardi, la giovane intravide una porta aprirsi in un punto della parete quasi di fronte a lei, facendo penetrare nel locale una forte luce bianca, nella quale al Capitano dell'Aeronautica degli Stati Uniti parve di scorgere una figura umanoide.

"Chi è la?" chiese la ragazza bionda, semiaccecata dalla luce improvvisa, in un tono di voce non del tutto privo di paura.

Pochi secondi più tardi la porta si chiuse, abbassando nuovamente la luminosità del locale, permettendo così al Capitano Carter di poter nuovamente osservare la sala senza essere abbagliata. Per quanto i suoi occhi non fossero ancora abituati alle luci comparse sul soffitto, la giovane soldatessa riuscì comunque a scorgere la stessa figura di poco prima ferma nel punto in cui si era aperta la porta.

"Chi è?" chiese nuovamente la ragazza bionda, il suo panico aumentato di una tacca.

"Capitano Carter." le rispose subito dopo la voce la voce atona di Teal'c. Samantha si sentì immediatamente sollevata. Un istante più tardi la giovane si ricordò della sua totale nudità, e portò nuovamente le mani a coprirsi il seno.

"Teal'c." disse la soldatessa dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti, cercando di usare il tono meno imbarazzato possibile. "Stai bene?"

"Non ho subito danni." rispose il Jaffa, che - a quanto si poteva capire - si stava avvicinando al punto in cui si trovava la ragazza. "Anche se, a quanto sembra, siamo stati entrambi posti nella medesima situazione".

"Di che cosa pa…" cominciò a dire il Capitano Carter, iniziando al contempo ad elaborare i possibili significati delle parole pronunciate dall'individuo di colore. La più probabile di tali accezioni si presentò nella mente della giovane degli occhi azzurri subito prima che questi ultimi potessero constatare direttamente la realtà delle cose: Teal'c entrò nel raggio luminoso delle lampade in quel preciso istante, rivelando così ad una esterrefatta Samantha Carter la totale mancanza di vestiti dell'ex Primo Guerriero di Apofis, cosa di cui il Jaffa non sembrava interessarsi minimamente.

Ma interessava al Capitano Carter, e non poco: il fisico possente di Teal'c, già evidente quando questi indossava la sua armatura o la divisa dell'SG-1, era esaltato dalle luci che colpivano l'uomo dall'alto, facendo risaltare la sua muscolatura delle braccia, del petto e degli addominali, questi ultimi segnati dall'orifizio a forma di croce della sacca Jaffa per il simbionte. Ma soprattutto evidenziavano il membro dell'individuo di colore, le sue dimensioni ragguardevoli anche se a riposo, nonché il colore scuro dell'epidermide di T'ealc, che conferiva a quella visione un carattere ancora più attraente.

Samantha Carter si trovò improvvisamente senza parole, stupita e imbarazzata come non le era mai successo in vita sua, e alzò istintivamente gli occhi da quella scena, cercando istintivamente un riparo dall'imbarazzo nel volto dell'amico. Sfortunatamente ciò che vide contribuì solo a peggiorare la situazione: lo sguardo di Teal'c, già normalmente intimidatorio, era reso ancora più spaventoso dalla luce che rendeva i lineamenti duri del Jaffa ancora più marcati, cosa che combinata alla sua nudità faceva apparire i suoi occhi come quelli di un animale carnivoro che fissa la sua preda. Samantha Carter, in quell'istante, si sentì spaventata e al contempo eccitata da quegli occhi, e per un istante desiderò che Teal'c la prendesse li, in quel momento, e facesse l'amore con lei.

L'istante successivo la bionda soldatessa si vergognò immensamente per quello che aveva pensato - e provato -, voltandosi immediatamente nella direzione opposta, sperando di tutto cuore che l'amico non fosse riuscito ad intuire i suoi pensieri dal suo sguardo. Cosa che - constatò con rabbia la giovane terrestre - conoscendo lo straordinario intuito del guerriero Jaffa, era altamente improbabile.

"H-hai notizie degli altri?" domandò Samantha Carter all'individuo di colore, sempre senza guardarlo, in un tono che non nascondeva il suo imbarazzo.

"No." rispose Teal'c nel suo solito tono lapidario, come se il fatto di essere completamente nudo a poca distanza da una ragazza anch'essa del tutto nuda non lo toccasse minimamente. "Mi sono risvegliato poco fa in una stanza simile a questa, senza la mia arma o il mio equipaggiamento. Mentre cercavo una via d'uscita si sono accese le luci, e una porta si è aperta proprio di fronte a me. Una volta attraversata mi sono ritrovato in questa sala."

"Ca… capisco."disse Samantha Carter in risposta, restando ancora girata in direzione opposta a quella di Teal'c, immobile come una statua. La giovane si sentiva ancora in imbarazzo per quello che aveva provato poco prima, anche se una parte di lei era divertita da come il Jaffa avesse definito la sua nudità come 'mancanza di equipaggiamento'. Non che fosse comunque ben equipaggiato…

L'istante successivo il Colonnello Carter scosse la testa, maledicendosi.

L'istante dopo ancora, un rumore di chiara natura elettronica fece alzare di scatto la testa alla bionda soldatessa dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti, che poté così constatare la presenza, ora, di alcuni disegni luminosi sulla superficie curva della cupola davanti a lei.

"Ma cosa…" cominciò a dire il Capitano Carter, prima che il suo cervello riuscisse a dare un significato alle immagini che stava osservando, cosa che la fece ammutolire all'istante: i disegni di luce che erano comparsi sul muro rappresentavano un semicerchio (l'ambiente a forma di cupola in cui si trovavano, dedusse l'umana) con all'interno due figure umanoidi (lei e Teal'c), e accanto a questo primo disegno compariva ad intervalli regolari una freccia rivolta verso un gruppo di alberi (l'esterno). Quello che però rendeva quell' immagine sconvolgente era l'atteggiamento nel quale erano ritratte le due figure umanoidi: per quanto fossero solo immagini stilizzate, non serviva una grande immaginazione per comprendere che quello che stavano eseguendo era…

"Sembra che stiano mimando un atto sessuale."disse il nero Jaffa, dando voce alle paure della sua compagna di squadra.

Samantha Carter non era un'esperta nella decifrazione di linguaggi alieni come Daniel Jackson, ma era una scienziata, e quello che aveva di fronte agli occhi le bastò a farle comprendere la vera natura del luogo in cui ora si trovava: gli Asgard erano una razza pacifica e molto progredita, dedita alla ricerca scientifica e all'esplorazione dello spazio e, da quanto aveva potuto capire dal sistema di proiezione appena osservato, quell'avamposto doveva risalire al periodo delle loro prime spedizioni nella Via Lattea - cosa resa evidente anche dall'architettura del luogo, più semplice di quella delle attuali astronavi Asgard -, durante le quali gli alieni avevano cominciato ad osservare gli esseri umani, analizzandone tutti gli aspetti sociali e comportamentali.

Compresa la sessualità.

La cosa non stupiva più di tanto la scienziata Samantha Carter: visto che gli Asgard si riproducevano per clonazione, analizzare la riproduzione sessuata di una forma di vita strutturalmente simile alla loro doveva rivestire una certa importanza per il progresso della loro conoscenza in tale ambito. Al tempo stesso, però, la cosa lasciava basita e incredula oltre ogni dire la donna Samantha Carter: il fatto che ora, al centro dell'esperimento in questione ci fossero lei e Teal'c, significava che per uscire da quel luogo, lei avrebbe dovuto…

"Se interpreto bene quei simboli, pare che ci verrà concesso di andarcene da qui solo in seguito ad un nostro rapporto intimo." disse Teal'c, confermando con spietata freddezza i dubbi della ragazza dai capelli biondi.

Il capitano Carter, a quelle parole, si voltò di scatto verso il suo compagno di squadra, dimentica del suo imbarazzo, con la precisa intenzione di comunicargli la sua netta contrarietà a quella prospettiva, che ci doveva essere per forza un'altra soluzione, che avrebbero dovuto sbrigarsi a trovare una differente via d'uscita da quel luogo. Solo che nulla l'avrebbe potuta preparare a ciò che vide in quel momento: il sesso del guerriero Jaffa Teal'c, ex Primo Guerriero di Apofis, era quasi del tutto eretto, e non ci volle molto tempo perché la bionda terrestre ne comprendesse la ragione.

Anche Teal'c parve rendersi conto della sua situazione, nonché del fatto che la sua collega ne avesse preso atto, poiché dopo un istante di silenzio inspirò profondamente, inarcando al contempo un sopraciglio, in un'espressione che, evidentemente, doveva essere di disagio.

"Chiedo scusa, Capitano Carter." disse il guerriero Jaffa, guardando fisso di fronte a sé, ma senza nemmeno tentare di nascondere le proprie parti intime. "So che una tale… 'manifestazione' non è né opportuna né onorevole, date le circostanze… ma anche il più valoroso dei guerrieri non può evitare di provare certe… pulsioni, durante la sua vita. E devo ammettere che, aldilà dell'essere mia collega e mia amica, lei è una donna attraente, Capitano Carter." concluse Teal'c, spostando lo sguardo ancora più lontano dalla giovane in questione.

Samantha Carter era nuovamente senza parole, ma stavolta per un motivo diverso: non aveva mai pensato a Teal'c come ad un possibile partner sessuale, o come ad un collega di lavoro, o come ad un'altra qualsiasi categoria di persone comuni. Perché Teal'c non era una persona comune. Non era nemmeno umano: era un Jaffa. Certo, la giovane terrestre ammirava T'ealc per il suo onore da guerriero, per il suo coraggio, per la sua determinazione nel voler liberare il suo popolo… anche per la sua sincerità, per quanto inopportuna a volte... ma non lo aveva mai visto come una persona dotata di sentimenti e… 'pulsioni' umane. Ed invece ora era li. Nudo. Di fronte a lei. A dirle che lei, almeno un po', gli piaceva.

E, in effetti, era proprio quest'ultima parte che la sconvolgeva di più.

Appena poco meno del fatto che anche lei si sentisse attratta da lui.

Almeno dal punto di vista fisico, si intende. Sam sapeva bene che lei e Teal'c non avrebbero mai funzionato come coppia: lui un guerriero forgiato da mille battaglie, una vera e propria arma semovente, mentre lei era (senza vantarsi) una dei massimi esperti scientifici del suo pianeta in campi come la fisica e l'astrofisica. Certo, anche Samantha era un soldato, ma era difficile per lei immaginare una conversazione con il Jaffa dove lui parlava di onore e tecniche di combattimento mente lei cercava di spiegargli la teoria delle stringhe… senza contare che Teal'c era già sposato…

"Dreyak!" disse il Capitano Carter prima di riuscire a fermarsi. La ragazza rimase per un istante a fissare il vuoto, alzando subito dopo lo sguardo sul volto di Teal'c, trovandolo intento ad osservarla con un sopraciglio alzato.

"Si, insomma... tua moglie , dico…" continuò Samantha, tentennando vistosamente. "Insomma, noi… n-non possiamo farlo, sarebbe… sarebbe come tradirla, penso… o-o no?" concluse il Capitano Carter, domandandosi subito dopo perché avesse tirato fuori una scusa simile. Lei aveva tutto il diritto di rifiutarsi di accoppiarsi con Teal'c, se non lo voleva. Perché non lo voleva… giusto?

"Probabilmente ha ragione, Capitano Carter." disse Teal'c, stavolta guardandola dritta negli occhi. Sam si sentì arrossire suo malgrado. "Ma vista la situazione, penso che Dreyak comprenderebbe che non avevamo altra scelta, e non ce ne farebbe una colpa." concluse nel suo solito tono privo di emozione.

Di fronte a quell'ultima risposta, lapidaria come ogni frase pronunciata dal Jaffa, Samantha Carter capì che ormai non aveva più scuse, e che doveva essere onesta con se stessa: desiderava fare sesso con Teal'c. Lo desiderava da quando lo aveva visto entrare nudo nella sala, e se non fosse stato per il suo autocontrollo da militare gli sarebbe saltata addosso praticamente fin da subito, anche senza bisogno della faccenda dell'esperimento alieno.

Fare questa ammissione, anche solo a se stessa, era costato non poco al Capitano dell'Aeronautica Samantha Carter: immersa com'era in un ambiente prettamente maschile, obbligata a mostrare sempre il lato più serio e deciso del suo carattere, la ragazza bionda aveva finito col seppellire le sue esigenze sessuali sotto anni di addestramento militare, di equazioni matematiche e di discussioni sulla fisica delle particelle. Tutto ciò, insomma, che avrebbe potuto fortificarla fisicamente e mentalmente, permettendole di sopravvivere (anche non metaforicamente) in un ambiente dove i deboli non erano ammessi.

Nonostante ciò, non era la prima volta che la giovane lasciava emergere la sua sessualità da tutta quella montagna di regole e disciplina: non era capitato spesso, ma in certe occasioni particolarmente pesanti dal punto di vista psicologico (ansia prima di un esame, tensione pre e post combattimento ) il subconscio della ragazza bionda l'aveva portata a concedersi a colleghi (di corso o di lavoro), così da poter ritrovare la calma e superare quel momento. Samantha un po' si vergognava di quelle occasioni in cui il suo lato nascosto veniva alla luce, trasformandola in una donna completamente diversa da quella che era abituata ad essere, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva non ricordare con piacere la serata trascorsa con altre tre sue compagne di corso all'università, o quelle volte in cui, mentre si trovava in Iraq o Turchia, aveva fatto sesso con alcuni membri del personale di quelle basi, una volta persino con tre contemporaneamente. Probabilmente - pensò - per almeno uno di quei ragazzi lei era stata la prima donna con cui avevano fatto sesso, e in qualche modo, nonostante le motivazioni che l'avevano spinta a farlo, questa consapevolezza la inorgogliva un po'. Queste situazioni erano calate da quando il Capitano Carter era stata trasferita al Comando Stargate, ma solo perché l'emozione della scoperta che le regalava ogni viaggio interplanetario riusciva a ripagarla della tensione provata.

La situazione attuale, invece, era piuttosto diversa: nelle occasioni precedenti, Samantha si era concessa a persone semi-sconosciute per abbassare la tensione, mentre ora era tesa proprio perché avrebbe dovuto accoppiarsi con una persona che conosceva molto bene, con cui lavorava a stretto contatto e che, per di più - e la cosa non era tra le meno importanti della sua lista - non era nemmeno umano.

A quel pensiero lo sguardo di Sam cadde sul solco a forma di croce che dava sulla sacca marsupiale di Teal'c, all'interno della quale si trovava una larva di un organismo parassita alieno chiamato Goa'uld. In quel momento Samantha Carter si chiese come fosse possibile che desiderasse accoppiarsi con un individuo dalla fisionomia tanto strana e, secondo alcuni, disgustosa, ma la risposta ad una tale domanda sovvenne alla mente del Capitano Carter quando il suo sguardo cadde sul membro, ormai completamente eretto, di Teal'c.

Sam sapeva bene che i Jaffa erano dei discendenti, per quanto geneticamente modificati, di antiche popolazioni umane, schiavizzate dai Goa'uld millenni prima. Ed era altrettanto evidente che Teal'c discendesse da una popolazione africana, vista la sua pelle nera e la sua struttura massiccia. Però, a quanto sembrava, il guerriero Jaffa aveva ereditato un'altra caratteristica (reale o leggenda metropolitana che fosse) dai suoi antenati umani: l'ex primo Guerriero di Apofis sfoggiava un organo genitale dalle dimensioni considerevoli, ancora più evidenti ora che era al massimo delle dimensioni. Samantha non aveva mai avuto rapporti sessuali con individui di colore, ed avere l'opportunità di provare il membro di T'ealc - umano o alieno che fosse - era troppo ghiotta perché la Sam sessualmente attiva se la lasciasse scappare.

"Beh…" cominciò a dire la ragazza bionda, il suo imbarazzo e la sua reticenza quasi del tutto scomparse. "…a quanto sembra non abbiamo altra scelta… se dici che non c'è problema con Dreyak… allora…" continuò Samantha, abbassando a poco a poco il tono di voce e, al contempo, avvicinandosi al membro eretto del guerriero Jaffa. La personalità razionale e ligia al dovere di Samantha Carter fece un'ultima apparizione nella mente della donna, maledicendosi per la sua debolezza e ipocrisia, per poi venire assorbita del tutto dalla parte istintiva del Capitano dell'aeronautica degli Stati Uniti, scomparendo nel nulla.

Samantha Carter portò le mani ad afferrare il sesso eretto di Teal'c, iniziando lentamente ad accarezzarlo e stimolarlo, inginocchiandosi nel frattempo a terra, proprio di fronte al Jaffa. Da quella posizione il corpo massiccio dell'amico, la sua natura aliena e, soprattutto, il suo organo genitale erano ancora più evidenti ed impressionanti, e la giovane terrestre in quel momento sentì crescere ancora di più il suo desiderio di accoppiarsi con l'individuo di fronte a lei, di accogliere il suo ragguardevole membro nel suo corpo e, tramite esso, raggiungere l'orgasmo. Mentre continuava ad armeggiare con il sesso di Teal'c, il Capitano Carter si trovò ad invidiare la moglie del guerriero Jaffa, per la sua possibilità di godere di quell'asta di carne ogni volta che voleva. Pochi secondi più tardi Samantha avvicinò la bocca al membro dell'amico, accogliendolo dentro di lei.

Non che la cosa fosse facile: Sam ebbe il suo bel da fare per riuscire ad inserire nel suo cavo orale anche solo metà dell'organo genitale dell'alieno e, solo quando la gola della ragazza si fu adattata alla presenza di quel corpo estraneo, la soldatessa dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti poté iniziare a stimolare il membro di Teal'c al meglio delle sue capacità.

Il guerriero Jaffa, dal canto suo, sembrava gradire le attenzioni che la sua collega e amica stava rivolgendo al suo 'amichetto': anche se fin dall'inizio non si era mosso ne aveva parlato, Sam era riuscita a sentire diversi respiri pesanti e sospiri prodotti dall'amico, cosa che, per il Jaffa, dovevano corrispondere a forti ansimi di piacere, uniti a frasi di apprezzamento. Sapendo ciò, per quanto deboli, tali manifestazioni di gradimento da parte di Teal'c riuscirono a portare al limite l'eccitazione di Samantha Carter, che subito dopo fece uscire il membro dell'uomo dalla sua bocca e si alzò nuovamente in piedi, andandosi poi ad appoggiare alla piattaforma di pietra dietro di lei.

"Teal'c…" disse Samantha Carter in un tono evidentemente eccitato e sensuale, allargando le gambe in direzione dell'amico e, subito dopo, appoggiandosi di schiena sulla superficie liscia della struttura rialzata, senza smettere di guardare il guerriero Jaffa negli occhi. Quest'ultimo, a sua volta, non distolse lo sguardo dal volto della giovane bionda, ne quando le si avvicinò fino a portarsi tra le sue gambe aperte, ne quando afferrò il suo sesso eretto, stimolandolo brevemente e, infine, andandolo ad appoggiare al fiore della terrestre.

Fu solo in quel momento che Samantha Carter parve rendersi completamente conto della situazione: stava per fare sesso con un individuo di una specie aliena, un collega di lavoro e un amico, per di più dotato del più grande membro che il Capitano dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti avesse mai visto. Per un istante i dubbi si accavallarono nella mente della ragazza bionda: se avesse fatto sesso con Teal'c, come si sarebbe evoluto il loro rapporto? Sarebbero ancora riusciti a lavorare insieme? Sarebbero rimasti amici? E, prima ancora di questo, sarebbe veramente riuscita ad accogliere dentro di se quell'immensa asta di carne? Senza contare - si intromise per un attimo la Samantha Carter scienziato - che non era certo se umani e Jaffa potessero ibridarsi tra loro oppure no…

"E' pronta, Capitano Carter?" domandò Teal'c, ancora intento a fissare l'amica negli occhi, con un tono di voce assolutamente identico a quello usato dall'alieno in qualunque altra occasione, come se la situazione attuale non fosse diversa da quelle affrontate di solito.

Quella sola domanda, unita allo sguardo inespressivo dell'amico, furono sufficienti a far scomparire le preoccupazioni della soldatessa: Teal'c non era il tipo da rovinare un'amicizia o un rapporto di lavoro - 'tra guerrieri' avrebbe detto lui - per una cosa come quella. Specialmente per il fatto - constatò la parte razionale di Sam - che non avevano altra scelta: se volevano andarsene da quel luogo, lei e il Jaffa non potevano fare altro. E inoltre - si intromise prepotentemente la Samantha Carter priva di inibizioni - ora che ne aveva la possibilità, non avrebbe rinunciato a provare il membro di Teal'c per niente al mondo.

Quindi annuì.

Dopo che il guerriero Jaffa ebbe rivolto alla compagna di squadra e amica un cenno di conferma, iniziò ad inserire lentamente il suo sesso nel corpo della giovane bionda, senza fretta, strappandole qualche gemito di protesta misto ad ansimi di piacere, fino a che tutta l'asta dell'individuo di colore non fu dentro di lei.

Fu proprio in quel momento che Teal'c sospirò. Era il primo segnale esplicito del piacere che l'alieno stava provando, nonché una delle poche esternazioni emotive che il Jaffa avesse mai fatto e, nell'udirlo, Samantha non poté evitare di sentirsi compiaciuta per essere riuscita a smuovere, anche se di poco, l'altrimenti impenetrabile corazza emotiva dell'amico. Così come non poté evitare di provare piacere da quella penetrazione.

Samantha Carter in quel momento si sentiva riempita, mai come prima di allora: percepiva le sue pareti vaginali tendersi sotto la spinta del membro di Teal'c, una sensazione che la indusse istintivamente ad accelerare il suo respiro, e al contempo fece nascere nella mente della giovane bionda l'irrazionale paura di essere aperta in due dall'organo genitale del Jaffa.

Ma tutto questo durò solo un secondo: l'istante successivo, l'unica cosa a cui la ragazza terrestre riuscì a pensare fu la meravigliosa sensazione che quella penetrazione le stava procurando. Samantha Carter, capitano dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti, nel bel mezzo di una missione interplanetaria, era completamente pervasa dal piacere. E ne voleva di più. Ancora di più.

Il muto desiderio della ragazza bionda fu realizzato un attimo dopo, quando il nero Jaffa estrasse parzialmente il suo membro dal fiore della giovane terrestre e ve lo reinserì subito dopo, con una spinta più forte rispetto alla prima. Teal'c ripeté quel gesto ancora e ancora, aumentando ogni volta la forza e la velocità e, allo stesso modo, ad ogni spinta crebbero i gemiti emessi da Samantha Carter, che cominciò a poco a poco a muovere la testa a destra e a sinistra in modo disordinato, evidentemente ormai del tutto pervasa dal piacere dell'amplesso a cui stava venendo sottoposta.

"Ah… Ah… Teal'c… Ah… sei magnifico… Ah…"

Quelle parole uscirono dalle labbra del capitano Carter senza che questa avesse realmente avuto l'intenzione di pronunciarle, ma ebbero comunque il loro effetto sulle azioni del guerriero Jaffa: Teal'c andò quasi subito ad afferrare i fianchi della sua collega e amica, facendo presa su di essi per tirare la ragazza verso di sé, intensificando ulteriormente le sue spinte.

Samantha, a quel tocco, smise di scuotere la testa e fece leva sui suoi gomiti per sollevarsi parzialmente dall'altare di pietra, andando a fissare negli occhi il suo amico e - ormai - amante; il respiro della ragazza era ora più veloce e regolare, e nel suo sguardo era visibile un che di predatorio, quasi animalesco.

Pochi secondi più tardi, dopo che Teal'c ebbe continuato a penetrarla con forza senza staccare i suoi occhi da quelli di lei, Samantha Carter si diede una forte spinta verso l'alto, sia con i gomiti che con le reni, e al contempo strinse le sue gambe attorno ai fianchi del Jaffa; in questo modo la giovane bionda si ritrovò abbracciata alle spalle dell'amico, sorretta completamente dalle braccia (e dal sesso) di quest'ultimo, i suoi occhi azzurri ancora fissi in quelli neri del Jaffa. E il messaggio che questi ultimi trasmettevano era inequivocabile.

Teal'c si fermò solo un attimo, con una vaga espressione di sorpresa comparsagli sul volto - dovuta probabilmente sia all'inattesa azione della ragazza bionda, sia per lo sguardo che quest'ultima gli stava rivolgendo. Un secondo più tardi, il Jaffa riprese a muoversi, andando ad afferrare i glutei della sua compagna di squadra e amante, sollevando il suo intero corpo e facendolo poi ridiscendere sulla sua asta, il tutto senza apparente sforzo, ripetendo poi il gesto ancora e ancora.

Il Capitano dell'Aereonautica degli Stati Uniti Samantha Carter era al limite dell'estasi. Nella posizione in cui si trovava ora poteva sentire il membro di Teal'c penetrare profondamente dentro di lei ad ogni movimento del guerriero Jaffa, cosa che, unita alla consapevolezza di stare venendo sostenuta e mossa dalla sola forza dell'alieno, aveva portato la sua eccitazione - e il suo piacere - ad un livello mai raggiunto prima.

Samantha non aveva mai utilizzato quella posizione durante un rapporto sessuale, in quanto non l'aveva mai trovata particolarmente interessante e, soprattutto, perché nessuno dei suoi precedenti amanti sarebbe riuscito, se non con difficoltà, a sorreggerla in quel modo mentre la penetrava. Ora, invece, il Capitano Carter aveva trovato un individuo dotato di una massa muscolare non indifferente e, in qualche angolo della sua mente, era esplosa l'idea di venire posseduta in quella maniera - cosa che aveva visto fare solo in alcuni filmati pornografici visionati da ragazza - e aveva deciso ad un tratto, quasi istintivamente, di provarci.

E il risultato era andato aldilà di ogni sua aspettativa: le sensazioni che la giovane terrestre stava ora provando avevano ormai obnubilato ogni altro pensiero, sia la situazione in cui lei e Teal'c si trovavano, sia le implicazioni personali e sociali che l'amplesso che stavano eseguendo avrebbero potuto avere. L'unica cosa che Sam riusciva ora a fare era reggersi alle spalle e ai fianchi del Jaffa, ansimando e gemendo, la sua testa inarcata all'indietro e il sguardo ormai perso nel vuoto, fisso nelle luci comparse sul soffitto della sala. Le uniche cose di cui la giovane bionda poteva essere certa in quel momento erano che quello che stava eseguendo era senza dubbio il migliore amplesso della sua vita, e che continuando così presto - molto presto - avrebbe raggiunto l'apice del piacere.

"Ah… Teal'c… Ah… io… io sto per… Ah…" disse la giovane soldatessa, desiderosa di comunicare al suo compagno di squadra e amante l'intensità del piacere che stava provando per merito suo.

"Anch'io… anf… anch'io, Capitano Carter…" rispose il Jaffa, in un tono quasi identico a quello usato in qualsiasi altra occasione.

Quasi.

Gli ansimi del Jaffa e l'evidente tensione nelle parole da questo appena pronunciate, oltre al loro stesso significato, furono più che sufficienti all'ufficiale dell'aereonautica degli Stati Uniti per comprendere che anche Teal'c stava provando piacere dall'amplesso - seppur forzato - che stavano eseguendo. E tale consapevolezza ebbe l'effetto, per un istante, di modificare radicalmente la visione che la giovane bionda aveva dell'individuo intento a possederla: Teal'c non era più un guerriero, un alieno, un amico, ma semplicemente un uomo che la stava facendo sentire felice e viva come non mai. E fu proprio quell'immagine mentale che indusse la ragazza terrestre ad avvicinare di colpo la sua testa a quella di Teal'c, andando subito dopo ad appoggiare le proprie labbra alle sue.

Quel bacio sembrò avere su Teal'c un effetto maggiore rispetto a qualunque cosa successa finora, sia alla visione di Samantha Carter nuda, sia alla fellatio da lei eseguita poco prima, sia all'inizio del loro rapporto sessuale. Il guerriero Jaffa si immobilizzò per un istante, i suoi occhi spalancati dallo stupore, interrompendo allo stesso tempo i suoi movimenti sul corpo (o meglio, del corpo) della ragazza terrestre.

Quest'ultima, pur non interrompendo il bacio, si sentì leggermente irritata dall'improvvisa interruzione degli stimoli che l'avevano portata così vicina all'orgasmo e, un secondo dopo - probabilmente proprio a causa di tale relativa immobilità -, in un angolo della sua mente la giovane soldatessa parve rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo: stava baciando Teal'c, un suo compagno di squadra, un amico, una persona verso la quale, fino a pochi minuti prima, non pensava di poter provare nulla più che stima e rispetto. E tale consapevolezza fece nascere dentro di lei un sentimento confuso e leggermente doloroso, un misto di paura e vergogna.

Un istante più tardi, però, prima che potesse interrompere ciò che stava facendo o fare qualunque altra cosa, Samantha Carter si sentì cadere all'indietro, cosa che provocò in lei un moto di panico e, un istante più tardi, capì che quella sensazione era dovuta al corpo di Teal'c che si piegava in avanti, facendo così appoggiare nuovamente la sua schiena all'altare di pietra dietro di lei.

Sam, dopo un istante di confusione, comprese le intenzioni dell'alieno di posarla sulla struttura, rilasciando quindi la presa sulle spalle di Teal'c e sdraiandosi nuovamente sul ripiano di roccia, tornando infine a guardare l'amico negli occhi.

In quel momento Samantha avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa - qualunque cosa - per spezzare la tensione che sembrava essersi creata tra lei e il Jaffa ma, un istante più tardi, quest'ultimo fece fuoriuscire parzialmente il suo sesso dal fiore della giovane terrestre, solo per farlo subito dopo nuovamente scivolare di colpo tutto dentro di lei.

Il Capitano Samantha Carter emise un "Ah!" di sorpresa e piacere a quella improvvisa penetrazione, inarcando la testa all'indietro e tornando nuovamente a fissare il vuoto. I colpi di Teal'c continuarono a susseguirsi uno dopo l'altro, molto più forti e feroci rispetto a poco prima, cosa che fece nuovamente sparire dalla mente della soldatessa ogni pensiero non inerente al piacere che stava ora provando. Dopo un tempo indefinibile, Samantha Carter ricominciò a percepire le avvisaglie dell'orgasmo, e quella sensazione la spinse a guardare nuovamente in volto il suo amante, così da potergli mostrare il suo viso pervaso dal piacere quando ciò fosse avvenuto.

Ma fu il viso di Teal'c a sconvolgerla ed eccitarla ancor più delle spinte del suo sesso dentro di lei: il guerriero Jaffa mostrava ora un'espressione che sarebbe potuta andare bene in un duello all'ultimo sangue, più che in un rapporto sessuale. Osservando i tratti tesi e feroci del Jaffa, i suoi occhi duri e ferini, alla giovane terrestre bionda sembrò di essere caduta in balia di una belva feroce; una belva feroce che la stava possedendo senza pietà, una forza inarrestabile impegnata ad usarla per procurarsi - e al contempo procurandole - piacere.

E una tale immagine mentale fu la scintilla che fece detonare l'orgasmo nel corpo dell'ufficiale dell'Aviazione degli Stati Uniti, che ebbe appena il tempo di gridare "Teal'c, vengoooOOOOH!" prima di essere completamente sommersa dall'estasi, ulteriormente incrementata dalle spinte dell'organo genitale del Jaffa ancora intento a penetrarla.

Samantha Carter, in quel momento, si sentiva in paradiso: non percepiva più il freddo della stanza, ne la vergogna di essere costretta ad accoppiarsi a causa di un esperimento alieno, ne le remore sociali che l'amplesso stesso comportava. Il corpo dell'ufficiale dell'Aviazione degli Stati Uniti era ora pervaso dagli spasmi, i suoi occhi spalancati e fissi nel vuoto, la sua bocca aperta in un grido silenzioso.

A poco a poco Samantha Carter cominciò a riemergere da quel beato oblio, potendo così rendersi nuovamente conto della penetrazione a cui stava ancora venendo sottoposta, e soprattutto delle parole che l'individuo intento a possederla stava ora pronunciando.

"Capitano Carter… la avverto che… sto per raggiungere… sto per… UNGH!"

Il gemito del guerriero Jaffa, unito all'ultima forte spinta del membro di quest'ultimo dentro di lei, attirarono la poca attenzione rimasta della ragazza terrestre sul suo amico e amante, permettendole di osservare l'espressione quasi di dolore che ora segnava il suo viso.

"SamanthAAAAAAH!" gridò Teal'c a denti stretti, irrigidendosi subito dopo e iniziando a respirare velocemente dal naso, mentre il suo corpo fremeva e dal suo membro venivano emessi due, tre, quattro schizzi di liquido seminale all'interno del fiore del Capitano Carter.

Quest'ultima, in quel momento, si rese improvvisamente conto di molte cose: la più evidente di queste era che Teal'c stava avendo un orgasmo, e che era stata lei, con il suo corpo, a procurarglielo; questo, al contempo, significava che in quel momento il Jaffa stava riversando dentro di lei il suo seme alieno, il che comportava il rischio (neanche Sam sapeva di che entità) che lei potesse rimanere incinta di un ibrido unano-jaffa; cosa più immediata di questa era la sensazione di calore che Samantha Carter stava ora percependo all'altezza del suo basso ventre, provocata dallo stesso seme di Teal'c, sensazione che la giovane non poteva non considerare assai piacevole; e infine - cosa non irrilevante - il fatto che l'individuo dalla pelle nera che la stava possedendo l'aveva chiamata per nome per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti.

Quella somma di emozioni (sorpresa, eccitazione, timore, piacere, felicità) ebbe l'effetto cumulativo di far sorgere, all'interno del corpo della ragazza bionda, un'altra ondata di estasi, che un secondo più tardi si abbatté sul sistema nervoso della giovane esploratrice dello spazio, completamente impreparata ad una simile seconda scarica di piacere. Samantha Carter si ritrovò ad urlare di piacere senza alcun freno, completamente annichilita dal suo secondo orgasmo in meno di un minuto, tanto da perdere, in quegli incredibili momenti, ogni coscienza di sé.

Quanto tempo passò dopo quella apparentemente interminabile esplosione di piacere, il Capitano Samantha Carter non riuscì mai a capirlo. La prima cosa di cui fu cosciente, quando ebbe ripreso il controllo di se stessa, fu di essere sdraiata su di una superficie dura, simile alla pietra, e immediatamente dopo si rese conto di stare respirando affannosamente, di stare percependo delle piacevoli sensazioni provenire dalla sua regione inguinale. Solo quando gli occhi azzurri dell'ufficiale dell'Aviazione degli Stati Uniti si spostarono verso il proprio pube, questa riuscì finalmente a ricordarsi di essersi appena accoppiata con il membro alieno della sua squadra, di avere raggiunto l'estasi (più volte) nell'atto e di stare ancora accogliendo il membro del Jaffa dentro di sé. Come ultima cosa, Sam comprese che la sensazione di bagnato che stava ora provando tra le sue gambe, non poteva essere altro che la somma dei liquidi organici emessi da lei e da Teal'c durante l'amplesso appena svoltosi e, nel pensare alle loro due essenze miscelate tra di loro all'interno del suo corpo, la giovane terrestre non poté evitare di provare un istintivo moto di felicità, che la portò a sorridere.

Il volto dell'individuo di colore dotato di sacca marsupiale, invece, sembrava essere tornato alla sua solita inespressività; l'unica differenza era data dal respiro del Jaffa, più pesante del solito, e dalle rade gocce di sudore che imperlavano la sua silhouette.

"Capitano Carter," disse Teal'c poco più tardi, nel suo solito tono di voce piatto. "si sente bene?"

Nell'udire quelle parole, Samantha comprese che le sue previsioni sul comportamento dell'amico erano state corrette: il modo in cui Teal'c si stava rivolgendo a lei, le sue parole, il suo tono di voce, erano la prova che, nonostante ciò che era appena avvenuto tra di loro, il guerriero Jaffa continuava ancora a considerarla una compagna di squadra e di armi - anche come un'amica probabilmente -, ma non certo come un'amante o qualcosa di più di ciò che erano prima dell'inizio di quella missione.

L'unica cosa che la giovane non aveva previsto era la leggera delusione che in quel momento stava sperimentando, dovuta proprio a tale consapevolezza.

"Sto bene, Teal'c." disse la ragazza bionda, sopprimendo le emozioni che erano nate dentro di lei. "E' stato magnifico." aggiunse poi, provando immediatamente dopo un fiotto di vergogna per aver pronunciato quella frase, evidentemente non professionale e slegata dallo scopo per cui i due membri della SG-1 si erano appena accoppiati, ovvero quella di riottenere la libertà.

"Ne sono felice." disse Teal'c di rimando, piegando al contempo le labbra in quello che era un tipico sorrisetto Jaffa.

Samantha Carter si sentì sollevata da quelle parole, segno implicito (come le era buona parte della mimica facciale dell'alieno) della sua comprensione e complicità, del suo desiderio di farla sentire a proprio agio dopo una situazione tanto intima e delicata, della sua amicizia. Un attimo dopo la soldatessa sorrise, annuendo in direzione dell'amico.

Un istante più tardi Teal'c cominciò ad allontanarsi dalla sua collega, estraendo così lentamente il proprio sesso dal fiore della giovane terrestre bionda. Sam si ritrovò a bearsi di quella piacevole sensazione, consapevole che molto difficilmente, in futuro, avrebbe più avuto modo di sperimentare simili 'incontri ravvicinati' con il membro di Teal'c, provando quindi una leggera, quanto istintiva, tristezza.

Nel momento esatto in cui il membro del Jaffa fuoriuscì completamente dal corpo di Samantha Carter, una forte luce bianca scaturì da un punto del soffitto della sala, esattamente al centro delle lampade disposte a cerchio, accompagnata da un forte rumore. Un istante più tardi la luce si spense, così come il resto delle fonti di illuminazione, facendo ripiombare la stanza, ora vuota, nel buio.

-o-o-o-

Il capitano Samantha Carter si risvegliò lentamente, destata dal fruscio del vento sull'erba. La prima cosa che i suoi occhi azzurri videro, una volta apertisi, fu il cielo del pianeta su cui si trovava, ora leggermente arrossato dalla luce del tramonto. Spostando lo sguardo, la giovane terrestre riuscì a poco a poco ad analizzare il paesaggio intorno a lei, notando gli alberi, le colline in lontananza, l'anello dello Stargate li vicino e, intenti come lei a rimettersi in piedi, i restanti membri della sua squadra.

Nel vedere il colonnello Jack O'neill e Daniel Jackson, l'ufficiale dell'Aviazione degli Stati Uniti corse a coprirsi il seno con un braccio, convinta com'era di essere ancora nuda, solo per percepire sulla mano la sensazione della stoffa della sua uniforme militare. Un rapido sguardo al proprio corpo bastò a far capire all'esploratrice dello spazio che con l'uscita dal laboratorio Asgard le erano state ridate tutte le sue cose, stivali, P-90 e tutto il resto.

"Ehm… che cos'è successo?" chiese Daniel Jackson, mettendosi in piedi e, al contempo, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. Al suo fianco, il capo dell'SG-1 fece lo stesso rimanendo poi in silenzio per alcuni secondi.

"Non ne ho idea." disse infine, nel solito tono usato in situazioni per lui incomprensibili (cosa che capitava abbastanza di frequente). Un secondo più tardi Jack si voltò verso l'ex Primo Guerriero di Apofis, mantenendo inalterata la propria espressione. "Teal'c?"

La monosillabica richiesta di spiegazioni del suo diretto superiore mandò improvvisamente nel panico il Capitano Samantha Carter: la giovane non era sicura che il suo amico, estraneo alle convenzioni sociali della Terra, sarebbe riuscito a nascondere la verità su ciò che era successo tra loro due (o meglio, su ciò che erano stati costretti a fare), e quindi si voltò quasi per istinto verso il membro alieno della sua squadra, cercando di comunicargli con lo sguardo la sua apprensione e il suo desiderio di tenere per loro due soli ciò che era appena avvenuto.

Teal'c rimase in silenzio per pochi istanti, durante i quali i suoi occhi saettarono verso il volto del Colonnello Carter, trovandolo teso e spaventato, per poi ritornare a fissare l'individuo più alto in grado del gruppo. "Neanch'io so che cosa sia successo, O'Neill." disse infine.

Samantha sospirò, forse un po' più forte del dovuto, ma apparentemente nessuno degli altri presenti parve notarlo.

"Beh… credo che oramai ci convenga tornare." disse Daniel, voltandosi al contempo ad osservare il tramonto del sole alieno. "Qualunque cosa sia successa, non credo sia un segno di benvenuto."

"Già, credo anch'io." esclamò Sam, in un tono forse troppo allegro. "Dovremmo farci fare tutti una vista medica e…" e si interruppe.

O'Neill si voltò verso di lei. "Una visita medica?" chiese.

"Beh… si." tentennò lei. "Siamo stati esposti ad un'energia di tipo sconosciuto… dobbiamo assicurarci di non avere riportato contaminazioni di alcun genere." concluse la giovane, nel tono più pratico e scientifico che riuscì ad assumere.

"Non hai tutti i torti." disse Jack O'Neill dopo due secondi di silenzio. "Daniel, digita l'indirizzo."

Mentre il giovane archeologo si avvicinava al DHD con l'intento di aprire il passaggio per tornare a casa, Samantha Carter si insultò mentalmente per non essere stata in grado di nascondere del tutto il suo timore, ancora presente, di una possibile gravidanza indesiderata interspecie. La giovane bionda non sapeva ancora come sarebbe riuscita a chiedere alla dottoressa Frasier di prescriverle qualcosa per portare tale rischio a zero senza rivelarle cosa era effettivamente accaduto sul pianeta: per quanto la dottoressa della base fosse ormai diventata una sua amica, Sam non si sentiva a ancora a suo agio a discutere con lei - o con altri - di situazioni così intime.

Forse avrebbe trovato una scusa credibile. Solo che - pensò un secondo dopo la ragazza bionda -, data la tempistica degli eventi, le uniche storie realistiche che avrebbe potuto inventare avrebbero dovuto coinvolgere necessariamente lei e uno qualsiasi dei membri della sua squadra. Nell'immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se, in quella sala, come partner sessuale avesse avuto Jack o Daniel o, - peggio - tutti e tre insieme, Samantha Carter scosse la testa come per scacciare quell'immagine mentale, proprio nel momento in cui si formava l'onda generata dall'apertura dello Stargate. Pochi istanti dopo la giovane esploratrice dello spazio ritrovò la calma, allo stesso modo dell'orizzonte degli eventi del wormhole appena formatosi.

"Avanti, andiamo." disse Jack O'neill, digitando nel frattempo il suo codice di identificazione per l'apertura dell'iride. "Spero che per cena ci sia qualcosa di buono." concluse, subito prima di varcare la soglia dello Stargate.

Samantha Carter non aveva fame: aveva cose più importanti per la testa in quel momento, come parlare con Frasier o - aggiunse mentalmente la giovane, percependo la sensazione di sudato e umido presente sul suo corpo, in particolare tra le sue gambe - anche farsi una doccia.

L'immagine che il cervello di Samantha elaborò subito dopo, comprendete lei, Janet e una doccia aperta, venne scacciata dallo stesso Capitano dell'aereonautica degli Stati Uniti che subito dopo varcò l'apparente superficie liquida verticale, maledicendosi tra sé.

-o-o-o-

Il Comandante Supremo della Flotta Asgard, conosciuto dalle antiche popolazioni scandinave come il dio Thor, si voltò meccanicamente verso la spia lampeggiane del suo quadro comandi, muovendo subito dopo, con apparente disinteresse, una delle pietre bianche del pannello verso sinistra.

Si trattava di un messaggio automatico inviato da un'antica stazione di ricerca nella Via Lattea, abbandonata ormai da millenni. L'individuo appartenente alla specie Asgard non era sorpreso più di tanto di ricevere un segnale da quella posizione: era già successo in passato che alcuni vecchi laboratori fossero scoperti dagli umani o dai Jaffa, ma in ogni caso quelle strutture erano protette da sofisticati sistemi di difesa, e quindi quel messaggio doveva essere, con molta probabilità, un rapporto di tentata intrusione in uno di essi. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi più di tanto.

Lo scarso interesse di Thor per quel messaggio si trasformò in sorpresa non appena sullo schermo della plancia della sua nave comparvero le immagini video appena ricevute, riguardanti due individui (identificati come una donna umana ed un Jaffa) nudi e impegnati in attività sessuali.

Lo stupore di Thor non era dovuto tanto all'atto che i due stavano eseguendo (gli Asgard non si riproducevano per via sessuale da millenni, quindi l'interesse per tali pratiche era lentamente scemato), e neanche dal fatto che avesse riconosciuto la femmina umana, da lui già incontrata in precedenza, ma dal fatto che i protagonisti di quell'amplesso appartenessero a due specie distinte.

Mentre osservava i due umanoidi procedere nel loro rito di accoppiamento la sorpresa di Thor trasformò in curiosità e, quando le informazioni comparse sul monitor indicarono l'avvenuta eiaculazione dell'uomo dalla pelle scura, l'ufficiale della flotta Asgard decise che valeva la pena inviare quei dati al consiglio scientifico nel suo pianeta.

Forse, analizzando la possibilità di un miscelamento del DNA, gli Asgard avrebbero potuto trovare un rimedio al loro lento ma inevitabile deperimento fisico. Nel caso fosse stata considerata rilevante, quell'ipotesi sarebbe stata poi suffragata da spedizioni scientifiche volte a raccogliere altri dati e campioni, così da poter meglio valutare quella possibilità.

Thor pensò che, data la natura del messaggio, la prima candidata per gli esperimenti sarebbe stata proprio quell'umana: in fondo si era già dimostrata disponibile ad aiutare gli Asgard. Non sarebbe stato un grosso sacrificio per lei.

Un secondo più tardi il piccolo alieno grigio premette il pulsante di invio.


End file.
